


Centric Dreams

by SensibleRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Hair-pulling, M/M, Room of Requirement, TasteofSmut 2020, Visions in dreams, hearing, sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensibleRen/pseuds/SensibleRen
Summary: Draco keeps having dreams about no one else other than Harry Potter. Each dream continues to come true the following day, until Draco has a particularly interesting one.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109
Collections: Taste of Smut Fest





	Centric Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This has been the first time I have participated in a fest and written something for the Harry Potter fandom, it was definitely an experience!  
> This is supposed to be taking place during the 6th year, so keep that in mind if you scroll further down.  
> English is not my first language so I apologize for anything that might have been overlooked!  
> This was inspired by Prompt# 87!

Mind drifting away in a dream. Draco didn’t know if it was because the Slytherin dormitory was partly under the great lake but usually his dreams had a lot to do with being underwater. When they weren’t nightmares that was. 

In the one he was currently in he was deep under the water, his wet clothes entangling around his legs. The water was the color of dark turquoise, algae brushed against his ankles and small iridescent bubbles came out quietly out of his mouth. The only noises he could hear were the waves overlapping high above, and the small tantalizing melody of a lost song coming from a mermaid. 

He turned in his sleep, amongst the cozy covers of the bed as the dream slowly started morphing into something different. It transported him from under the water to the stark contrast of the Great Hall. His dream seemed to come to life and loud chatter filled his ears. The colors seemed unexpectedly vibrant, his vision however was focused on a particular person in the room munching on breakfast at the Gryffindor table. 

_Potter._

“I simply adore treacle tart” he heard him say, voice echoing louder than the surrounding jabber, as he placed a slice onto his plate.

Draco moved closer to the table, his footsteps sounding loud against the stone floor.

He scowled as he saw Hermione and Ron, who were sitting across from the boy who lived. 

They seemed to be chatting about something that he oddly couldn’t hear. Not that he particularly cared too much. His vision focused on the boy with the lightning bolt scar who munched happily on pie, as the room started to spin. It spun and spun, slowly getting faster. Making him lose his balance. 

That was when he awoke.  
_What kind of dream was that?,_ he thought to himself. 

He wasn’t even hurting Harry or anything, his dream self had merely just stared at him. Nothing remotely special at all. 

He shook his head, as he turned to look at the clock next to his bed. It was only minutes before he had to wake up, so instead he removed the alarm and jumped out of bed. 

Arriving at the Great Hall, he made his way to the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle were already sitting on their regular spots, like usual the only place they got early to was breakfast, lunch and dinner. 

He sat in front of where they ate, as he chose a handful of food from the table and placed it on his plate.

While his eyes roamed around the table, he almost gasped when his gaze landed on a treacle tart several dishes away. 

Momentarily shocked he spared a glance behind Goyle’s large build, where he saw Harry sitting with his idiot friends. He was cutting a slice from the treacle tart at the Gryffindor table, and Draco’s eyes widened. He couldn’t hear him but he could follow the shape of Harry’s lips. 

_“I simply adore treacle tart”_

Draco shook his head. _I must have imagined it… no way it can be the same thing I dreamed about. It has to be a coincidence, that’s it. No reason to overthink it. Maybe it’s something he says all the time._

However the thought stayed at the back of his head, what if he really did in some way foretell the future?

During the duration of the entire day he couldn’t think straight, it had all just been too weird. He couldn't concentrate in classes, and just found himself more confused than ever. The dream had felt so real, and then what he had dreamt had happened in real life. Was that even normal or possible? 

Trying to calm himself, he managed to go to bed after a long time. He had been trying to finish up some homework but he couldn’t concentrate and instead decided to dive deep into dreams.

The dream this time was of him swimming deep inside the great lake, a seemingly usual dream. He was writhing deep against the algae and the coral, his body moving against the gurgling of the cold water. Bubbles started serenely popping up from the lake’s floor. It didn’t take long before there was a massive amount of them surrounding him creating a whirlpool around him at an alarmingly fast rate. He fought against the water trying to escape, but instead his feet touched hard ground, the bubbles were now gone, and he was at the castle. 

He was deeply confused as he looked around. Feeling like a fish pulled out of water, as he was trying to regain his footing. 

“What are you doing?! We’re going to be late for potions!” he heard a shout, as Goyle passed by his side running sloppily. 

“Potions?” he questioned, as he ran after the other boy. He recognized the passage then as one of many in the dungeons, as he got to the potions classroom. 

Draco went to his seat next to Crabbe and Goyle as he placed the potions book in front of him which he had not even noticed he carried. Professor Slughorn closed the door to the classroom, as he walked to the front. It was at that moment that the door opened again although this time from the other side and someone stepped in. 

It was Harry Potter. 

“Sorry professor,” the boy said sheepishly. 

“It’s alright Harry, go to your seat” the professor said with a smile while Harry nodded and went to his place next to Ron.

“Stupid Potter, he thinks he can arrive at whatever time he wants without getting in trouble”, Draco whispered under his breath as he snarkily rolled his eyes. 

The classroom then started to change into a blur of colors, as the wooden brown from the desks mixed with the gray stone floor in a whirl, when he opened his eyes it was already early morning. 

He was undoubtedly even more confused from what he had dreamt. This was the second day, could this mean he was going to start dreaming about Potter every night? 

But most importantly...would it happen in real life like it had so done before? 

He shook his head, he knew that was too much. What had happened yesterday had merely been a coincidence and nothing else. 

He got ready and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was nervous, he didn’t know what he would do if the same happened and his dream turned to reality.

Much later, several classes after lunch he was headed to double Potions, which was located down at the dungeons. He had wasted some time with a big uproar going on at the top floors, as he walked fast down the stairs. 

This was then however that he heard a pair of heavy steps behind him. He turned around as he got a deep sense of dejavu. 

“What are you doing? We are going to be late!”, he heard as he turned around to see Goyle approaching beside him running heavily. 

Malfoy sprinted behind his friend as they barely arrived to class on time. 

He made his way to his seat, as he got out the Potions book from his school bag and placed it on top of the table. His eyes took a quick glance around the room, as he saw that Harry wasn’t at his desk. 

There was no way what he dreamt could happen again, absolutely no way. Even though part of it had already happened. He waited silently, as Professor Slughorn addressed the class. He then headed towards the classroom door as he closed it. 

Malfoy was silently waiting, as he didn’t even dare breathe. He looked at Professor Slughorn’s hand which let go of the door knob, as he walked to the center of the room. That was when the door opened and in walked in who Draco had expected and dreamt about. 

Harry Potter entered embarrassedly, as he said a simple: “Sorry professor”. 

Draco then heard a distant, “It’s alright, go to your seat”.

Harry closed the door behind him quietly as he rushed towards his spot next to Ron. 

Draco’s pale blue eyes followed him, as he stared at Harry who got out a worn out version of the Potions book. 

There was no way this could be a coincidence, yet it had happened again. 

Harry turned around as he noticed a certain pair of pale blue eyes on him. The young Malfoy quickly turned around, too late, as he felt a small haze of red spread across his cheeks from being caught staring. He probably looked like an idiot.  
  


That night he went to sleep earlier than usual, thinking that if perhaps he had more time to dream, the dream would be longer and may tell him more. Unfortunately for him the morning arose with him not having a single dream at all. 

That day he barely even saw Harry, he couldn’t tell why but he felt a feeling in his stomach, almost like he missed the other boy. 

_That’s impossible, I must be going crazy_

It must have been because of the dreams but now he paid more attention to whenever he saw Harry, made him wonder what the prophetic dreams really were about. What would Harry even say if he found out he was having dreams of him. 

Draco shook his head, it would be a mess for sure. 

There was going to be a quidditch game taking place tomorrow, but the rivals were going to be Ravenclaw and Gryfffindor, and it didn’t interest Draco much. He knew Potter played in the game but seeing people playing quidditch was not going to make him feel much better. Especially since he himself had to give it up, to concentrate on other darker and more morbid tasks. 

Going to see the game would only make him realize how much he missed it. He missed the quickness of it all, the wind against his face and hair, the feeling of his body soaring into the sky. He wanted to play, but he had to make time for other things either if he wanted to or not. 

That night he spent some time outside of the castle, on a casual night stroll. It was getting dark as the sun was slowly setting down behind the mountains and he decided to go back to the Slytherin dorm. He tried to take his mind off things by doing his homework. It wasn’t until it was near midnight when he finally headed to bed, everyone seemed to be already sleeping and he was the last one. 

He tossed around on his bed for a bit, finding it hard to fall asleep. He looked out through one of the windows, but the night was too dark that the lake outside of the windows did not let any light through. So he instead focused on a lit lantern against the wall, several beds away from his. 

It was only then that he managed to fall asleep. His dreams however didn’t start until the clock struck 3 in the morning. The Slytherin dorm was completely dark, except for the small lantern, and the fire in the common room had died down. 

Draco Malfoy was wide awake in his dreams, he was walking around the castle grounds before making his way into the castle. Almost like he had done so earlier after his night stroll. For some strange unexplainable reason the castle was filled with no-heat fireworks as they exploded high above near the ceiling bringing down showers of blue, red and orange. Snakes lined the sides, as they coiled around the rough walls. 

He quickly and carefully walked deeper inside onto one of the hallways leaving the slithering of the snakes behind, as everything was completely silent. There were no fireworks or snakes, and everything seemed rather normal. 

The castle was emptier than usual, as he walked through the corridors. He didn’t know what he was looking for but knew something important was about to happen. 

That was when he heard the sound of running footprints and the creaking of an opening door. Draco ran towards the sound, it had been blaringly loud. Louder than the fireworks and the snakes, louder than his own footsteps. 

He ran to the following hallway, his steps falling quick against the stone floor. Several feet away from him a door was closing and Draco saw from inside a familiar frame of glasses and a particular pair of bright green eyes. 

The door finished closing, as he stood there confused. Seconds later he was shocked awake as his mechanical alarm clock rang signaling the beginning of a new day. 

He stretched his arms as he groggily turned it off, rubbing his eyes as he sat down. 

He was confused by the dream, and what it could mean. It hadn’t seemed that interesting or surprising but he wouldn’t know until he saw if it happened. 

He went back to sleep for a bit, it was Saturday and he knew he didn’t have much to do, he had already finished half of his homework in the night so it was going to be a leisuresome day. He wasn’t planning on going to the quidditch match and that put more time into his weekend which he could use to focus on other things. 

When he woke up a few hours later he dressed up in his now usual black suit with matching black shirt and black spiffy shoes. He looked in the mirror and passed a comb through his pale blond hair until his hair looked meticulous and particularly nice, as he left the Slytherin dorm. Crabbe and Goyle were not in the dorm anymore as they were probably up to their normal shenanigans or stuffing their faces with food.

Draco gallantly walked up the stairs to the main floor, he was headed to the Great Hall for some breakfast. When he got there the Great Hall was peculiarly empty, as it was obvious that the students had eaten in a rush to get to the quidditch pitch in time to watch the game. 

He sat down at the Slytherin table, not seeing either Crabbe or Goyle in sight wondering where they could possibly be. He wasn’t too hungry as he served his plate with a small amount of food and began to eat. 

Nearly half an hour later not far from where Draco was located, Harry was rushing. He had been up early talking with Professor Slughorn and now it was likely that he was going to be late to the match. He ran as he held the wooly material of his quidditch shirt. He had his uniform held tightly between his hands and needed a place to change into the clothes. He had thought about going back up to his room but the Gryffindor tower was too far and he didn’t want to be more late than he already was. He couldn’t change here in the middle of the corridor (except if he wanted to be called an exibitionist), so he searched for somewhere he could possibly hide as from the corner of his eye something caught his attention. 

_Perfect!_

It was a storage closet, he was sure that could be a safe place for him to change into his uniform. Harry ran to the room, several feet away from rounding the corner as he pushed the door open. Light streamed in from a high up window, as the room was properly lit by the morning sun. He quickly removed his shirt not waiting for the door to truly close. 

Draco had been broodingly walking from the Great Hall after finishing his light breakfast. He rounded the corner from where he was, as he saw a flashing shape quickly pass by him as it entered one of the doors along the wall. 

His reflexes made him turn towards the crossing shadow, as he saw the closet door of the storage closing. His cheeks grew pink, as his eyes widened. Before the door closed he had caught a glimpse of no one else other than Harry Potter raising his arms up and removing his shirt. He had seen the firm expanse of chest and a line of hair near his belly button as it was going down to some other more private areas. 

But then the question was, _why was Harry Potter changing in a hall closet?_

Cheeks still burning pink from what he had seen, Draco quickly walked away from what he had witnessed to some stairs leading to the second floor as he sat down at the bottom step. 

He didn’t have to wait long, as barely a minute later Potter walked out. He was dressed into his quidditch uniform, and Draco lowered his gaze as he saw the brunette zipping up the zipper in his pants. The boy rushed down the hall, as it was clear to Draco that he was heading towards the quidditch pitch. 

_Trying to make a fancy late entrance, Potter?_

Draco questioned trying to be snarky, as he tried to take the embarrassing image of the shirtless boy from his head. There was also the question of — had Harry spotted him staring? 

Draco did not go to the quidditch pitch, even though he was more enticed by the image he had ended up seeing. Instead he found a quiet spot in the castle perfect for him to sit down and brood peacefully, as well as to dive deep into his thoughts. 

This had been the first prophetic dream he had witnessed that did not portray the whole scene correctly. In all the others the whole situation was semi-explained, however this time he had gone in basically clueless. His dream had only shown Potter’s glasses, and did not even consider any of his half naked state that he had found him in. 

_Maybe a sort of heads up would have been nice._

After some time Draco headed back to the Slytherin common room to continue working on some almost due transfiguration homework. When it was time for lunch, he was nearly dragged out by Crabbe and Goyle who wanted him to go eat with them. He almost wanted to go back as the Great Hall was basically: celebration central. People were noisy and loud as others were cheering clamorously and eating quickly. It was quite evident that the Gryffindors had won, as they were high-fiving each other with big grins upon their faces. Draco distastefully went to sit down at the Slytherin table, as he glanced up seeing no one else other than Harry at the Gryffindor table. The boy with the scar was laughing, as his hands were up high in cheer. 

Seeing Harry happy made Draco feel a warm feeling inside that he couldn’t explain. He instead looked back down at the table, not wanting to be caught staring...again. 

Peculiarly after that day, there was a lull in his special new sleeping pattern and his sleeping state stayed dreamless. 

At the third dreamless night, he was almost sure that those prophetic dreams had just merely been a coincidence and a thing from the past. He worked on some late homework before he finally went to bed not expecting anything for that night either. 

Up to his surprise today, the chain of unhappening dreams broke, and he dreamt. 

He seemed to be in the Forbidden Forest, trees closed in his line of sight, as everything seemed to be covered by branches and leaves. Strange noises of unspeakable creatures filled his ears and shadowed his senses. 

He turned to look around desperately, but every part he looked at was alike. He couldn’t think of what way he had to go to reach the castle again. In the end he followed a small dirt path and stuck with it as he hoped he had chosen right and it would lead him out. 

The grass was wet, as it squelched under his school shoes. He continued walking amidst the fog and growing dark, when he saw a large puddle in the middle of a clearing. He got closer, as it strangely seemed like it was calling out to him. 

Draco stared down at it, and almost flinched when he noticed his reflection did not appear on the water’s surface. 

He tentatively stared at the puddle, reaching a hand out to see if perhaps it would reflect. Yet it didn’t. It confused him, as he abruptly decided to jump in. Both feet up high as he landed hard at the puddle, what he did not expect however was that instead of landing on the ground underneath... he fell through. 

His body fully submerged inside the puddle, as the water only lasted for a second while he landed into the hard floor of the castle. The puddle had taken him to a different part of his dream, alike a portal. 

He gently stood up, mind dizzy from what had just happened. He had gone from the center of the forbidden forest to the inside of the castle in the blink of an eye, and it took him a bit to process this entirely. 

He roamed the halls, there were barely any people so he figured classes must be in session, the reason why he was making his way around the halls was unknown to him. 

Draco rounded a corner, as he looked around. He had been roaming about for a while, and was close to giving up. 

_Maybe this dream isn’t special either_

He oddly felt a bit disappointed, he really had expected this to be a special dream. It was at that moment he heard a voice coming from the next hallway as it resonated around him. 

“Harry!”,he heard coming from a girlish high-pitched voice. 

The young Malfoy’s head quickly turned towards the sound, as his pale blue eyes searched for the direction of the noise before breaking into a run. 

He pressed himself against the wall, as he quietly peeked around the corner to the following corridor. 

_What is going on?_

In the middle of the corridor stood no one other than Harry Potter, and in front of him was a girl, who was looking up at him admiringly. 

She was short and small and her brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, she had on a Gryffindor robe. Her face was nearly beet red, as she murmured something barely audible to Draco’s ears. 

“Harry, I-I...well.. I want to tell you that I… like you. I don’t know if you share the same feelings as me, but … will you go out with me?” she said, with a glint of hope in her voice. 

_No no no no no,_ Draco unbeknownst to him whispered under his breath. He couldn’t lose Harry to that - that idiotic girl.

He ran into the corridor where the confession was taking place as he- 

Draco woke up with a start, his reaction had almost been that of a bad dream. Perhaps in its own wicked way, it had been a bad dream. 

He couldn’t understand why he felt that way, but the fact that someone was confessing their love to Harry made him nervous. What was he going to do? It didn’t sit right with him, and he couldn’t understand the feeling...yet it was there all the same. 

That whole day he felt uneasy, knowing what was going to happen. It wasn’t until he had a free period that he was headed towards the bathroom, that he knew that it was time. He walked cautiously around the castle, not quite remembering where it had been when it happened. It did not matter though, since he already knew he was going to find it. 

He still felt in a way rather confused, he didn’t possibly know what he was going to do when the situation arose. He however knew that he wanted to do something to stop it. 

Walking around rather aimlessly, Draco stopped as he noticed the hallway. He was close to where he had been in his dream, as he continued walking forward. 

Draco then heard the voice he had listened to in his dream, exactly the same. The high-pitched rather annoying voice as he ran to the end of the hallway and peered out of the corner like he had done so in his dream. 

He could see Harry and the girl standing in the middle of the corridor. However unlike his dream version, this was very much real. 

The blond-haired boy saw as the girl said the line he had heard earlier. 

Draco remembered in the dream he had run out towards them about to scream a hard _‘No!”_

He shook his head in exasperation. 

_I can’t embarrass myself like that I wouldn’t be able to show my face in public ever again if word gets out_

Seeing Harry looking down at her he was sure that Harry was going to deny the advance… but what if he didn’t? 

The wait was killing him, he just had to intervene as he switched on his best poker face and walked to the next hallway. 

Hearing his footsteps they both quickly turned to look at him. 

“Interrupting your little date, Potter?” Draco spat, as he made his way towards the pair. 

The girl was visibly embarrassed at having someone overhear her confession, as she hid behind her hands and dashed out. 

“Why? Jealous, Malfoy?`` Potter asked cockily a glint in his eye behind his spectacles. 

“You wish”, Malfoy said slowly retreating but not before he saw Harry give him a playful wink as he left. Leaving Draco behind feeling befuddled and distraught. 

It was however after that incident that his cheeks would blush pink whenever he saw the other boy, and adding to that particular problem he kept seeing him much more consistently than he had before.

He didn’t know how to describe it other than feeling completely ensnared by the other, in no way he had felt before. 

He had a hard time finding bad qualities about the other boy that he couldn’t even prepare a strong comeback whenever Crabbe or Goyle mentioned Harry. They must have started thinking he had gone soft. 

Young Malfoy wasn’t having any dreams, maybe it was because he was seeing the other so much that even his mind was tired. It wasn’t however what he preferred, having the dreams at least foretold him what was going to happen. Without them, everything was a total surprise. Just some days ago he had opened a door to find Harry on the other side looking as handsome as ever. Draco had wanted to squabble with him like he usually did, and shout a hard ‘Watch it!”,. Although that seemed impossible since before the words could leave his lips, the sentence started with a stutter. 

“What’s wrong, Malfoy? Tongue tied?”, Potter had asked with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Draco couldn’t understand why but it was the hottest thing he had seen.

Two weeks had nearly gone by and he had no dreams whatsoever, or to be specific no special ones. He was starting to think maybe it had all been some sort of freak show incident. What he didn’t know was that specific night he was going to have the most extreme and last dream of them all ; the pinnacle per say. 

While in the comfortable bed sheets of his bed, Draco was busy inside a dream.

He was inside the castle, as he was staring up at a caged pair of birds near a ceiling window, the whole place seemed deserted and quiet like he was the only person for miles at that moment. 

The birds were fluttering around and chirping restlessly in his gaze. 

Rather suddenly and sharply, he felt a strong feeling overtake him. He knew where he had to go. 

The feeling of a powerful presence led him, as he willingly followed it to… the room of requirement. 

Draco himself knew what dark things he was doing in the room of requirement… was someone possibly here to confront him? 

The doors appeared amidst the stone walls, as their iron frame completely gathered his attention. He pulled the doors open and a wall of bright light hit him, as he groaned and stumbled inside squinting his eyes as the light slowly dimmed to its usual appearance. 

He spotted someone moving amongst the towers and towers of old and unexpected objects, he was about to pursue them when he heard:

“Malfoy”, a loud echo resonated around him as the room shook, seconds later he heard it again. 

“Malfoy” as objects started falling down around him, a particularly heavy one missing his head by centimeters. 

His eyes opened. 

“Malfoy”, it was Goyle who was shaking him awake at his bedside. 

_This dream could have been something special! Now it’s utterly ruined._

“What do you want?!” he snapped, voice slightly hoarse. He turned around on his bed, deeply annoyed and upset as he glared. 

“Sorry… but can I copy from your homework?”, Goyle asked expectantly. 

“It’s over there in my school bag,” he said as he pointed to the far end of the room, “just get it and put it back when you’re done, don’t you dare wake me again!” he ended angrily, as he ran a hand over his blonde strands of hair. 

Closing his eyes, as he heard Goyle’s retreating steps he managed to go back to sleep. 

It wasn’t till much later when the clock neared four in the morning that he dreamt.

The atmosphere was entirely different this time than the previous premonition dreams he had been a part of. The air seemed stuffy and trapped, the ambience felt thick and heavy as it surrounded him. 

He looked in front of him, as he gulped. He was merely centimeters away from Harry. His heart was beating fast against his chest as he stared at Harry’s green eyes. Draco felt like his voice was stuck inside his throat. 

The shade of green in Harry’s eyes seemed to be so tantalizing, it made him feel like he couldn’t move almost like he was frozen in time. 

A screen of black overshadowed him, as everything momentarily turned dark before the dream came into focus again. However, now Potter’s lips were on his. 

Everything seemed to be a blur, as they kissed each other. He could feel the other’s hands tugging at his hair, rubbing against his neck. 

Harry bit against his lower lip, a groan escaped Draco’s lips. As the colors of melted pink and honey butter swirled around the room, covering everything. 

He woke up with a start, visibly shaken. 

Something felt odd and different, he looked down and his cheeks instantly flushed pink. He could see a visible bulge where he was hard under his pajama trousers. 

How could he possibly get hard from kissing that ‘Saint’ Potter it was entirely ridiculous. He tried to ignore the desire inside his pants, as he grabbed the pillow and pressed it against his face in exasperation. 

His mind kept repeating the surprisingly vivid dream over and over. Harry’s lips over his, a passionate kiss in motion. 

He was going crazy for sure! 

He dropped the pillow as he fell back onto the bed trying to ignore the feeling in between his legs. He was the heir of the Malfoy name, how could he be this weak towards someone he knew his father hated. 

_Maybe it’s a type of rebellion?_ he questioned, _That must be it! I’m mad at my father and this must be some type of body reaction to try to go against my father’s wishes!_

He sighed, it seemed like the only believable answer so he was going to accept it for the moment. 

He was highly embarrassed, if anyone could see what he had dreamt, he would feel forever ashamed. Not only about what it had been but his bodily reaction to the dream had just been too much. He was such a fool. 

The dream had thoroughly surprised him, although later in the day when he saw a letter addressed to him placed on top of his desk, he immediately knew what it was about. 

The letter read: “This is a confrontation, meet me in the RoR”, written in a rushed handwriting, followed by a ‘During lunch’. 

The word confrontation was louder than he wanted it to be. Had he possibly been found out and his plans crushed? He felt the knot in his stomach tighten throughout the day leading to lunch as he felt nervous and anxious. 

_What could Potter want? There was no way that dream could have been like the prophecy ones… or could it?_

Maybe it had something to with hormones, he knew that not all prophecies told everything correctly or exactly how it could go. But Potter kissing him? That was almost ridiculous and so far-fetched it could be a tall tale.

However he had seen it in his dream and now he knew it could happen. He put his head in between his hands as he sighed. He didn’t know why but he really did want to go, he wasn’t sure what the confrontation was about but he knew he could perhaps skip the whole thing and avoid questions. If what had happened in his dream really did come true, then maybe there really was not much talking necessary. 

It was nearing lunch hour, and he felt like he could barely stay sitting down anymore. He couldn’t concentrate on what his professor was saying at all, was Harry going to be the reason he was going to fail his assignment? Most likely. 

The class ended a bit late, as he told Crabbe and Goyle he was going to meet them at the Great Hall in a few, but first he had something important to do. 

They simply nodded, they were used to him going around by himself especially recently. 

Running to the seventh floor of the castle, he ran to the wall where he had in fact entered the room of requirement several weeks ago.

He wondered whether Harry was already inside, he looked down as he got out the letter he had received, now noticing it didn’t even contain Harry’s initials. What if his dream had been completely wrong, and someone else had told him to come. What if some overinsistent prefect was waiting for him on the other side? 

No it was Potter he was sure, he just knew it. 

Standing in front of the wall, he started pacing in front of it, staring deeply at the letter and the words inscribed on the parchment paper. 

He imagined what had happened in his dream, Harry’s hands in his hair and caressing his neck softly, his supple lips on his. 

He placed the letter back inside his pocket, as he uncomfortably noticed something. This particular problem was that he was undeniably hard against his school trousers, for the second time that day. 

_Am I this weak?_

He looked up to see the door had appeared in between the stone wall, looking high and mighty. 

He decided to walk in, with the particular problem. It would seem faster than rushing to the bathroom, plus what if Harry was gone when he came back. 

His hands set against the cold handle, as he pulled it open. Unlike his dream no screen of light hit him, and everything was like he remembered from being here last time. He walked inside uncomfortably from the problem in his pants, as it was rubbing against the inside material of his undergarments. 

The door closed behind him, as he walked deeper inside, dodging the towers of objects and old furniture. 

This time it was different as he was not rudely awakened, it was the real deal. 

He made his way further in as he finally spotted the brunette. Harry was leaning against the wall on the far right, his arms crossed over his chest. Light streamed in from the high up windows, as he could see small tiny particles floating around making the place seem almost unrealistic. 

Harry was here partially for another reason, but he would never say that to anyone. He had seen how Draco had acted around him for quite some time, and he wanted to do something about it...even if he had to fake a confrontation to get to it. 

Draco anxiously approached him, his heart thundering loudly inside his chest, however on the outside he was trying to keep his cool composure like if meeting with Harry during lunch was something he did often. 

“Did you want something, Potter?” he questioned, once he was several meters away. 

Harry uncrossed his arms, “I think you know why I am here” he said loudly with a knowing gaze. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, Draco mentioned closing in the distance between them. 

“I’ve seen you this school year, skulking around and acting suspicious. You think you’re being secretive yet I can see behind your facade, now tell me what has been going on with you!”, Harry ordered, eyebrows furrowed. 

_Gosh does he look hot when he’s angry,_ was the only thought in Draco’s mind. 

“Y-you’re wrong! I haven’t been skulking around and you know it!” 

CRASH! 

There was a loud noise as something fell from within the busy room likely from a rodent or small creature, as Draco slightly jumped landing uneasily near the other boy. 

His pale blue eyes were wide as he noticed the dizzyingly small distance between them. Breathing in the same air, their noses almost touching. 

Draco waited. 

That was the part that had been missing from his dream, it had only been a black screen. So he waited staring directly at the deep green eyes of the other, expecting for him to press their lips together. 

Seconds passed on, as they stared at each other the aura in the room dripping heavy. 

That was when he knew, Harry had not kissed him… he had. 

He gulped, as he nervously moved his head forward. Harry did not seem to move away as he closed the space between them, and their lips met. 

The knot in his stomach was gone, as the feeling of nervousness seemed to have disappeared completely. 

They shared an intimate kiss, it felt like time had stopped as Draco felt his heart beating rapidly against his chest, his knees slightly shaking. The taste of Harry’s lips was like soft honey. 

Draco ended the kiss moments after, breathing deeply as he felt the surroundings around him. The lights from the window streamed in shining a soft glow upon their faces. 

Harry leaned in this time as he kissed Draco again, not wanting to stop. Harry’s lips were warm and inviting, leaving each other breathless. 

Harry roamed his hands over Draco’s soft blonde hair, grabbing tufts of the soft strands.

Malfoy shuddered, feeling goosebumps go all over his body as he felt Harry’s tongue touch his lower lip wanting permission. 

Draco assented as he slightly opened his mouth, although it was enough for Harry’s tongue to go through. Their tongues playfully fought one another, like snakes, making their insides weak. 

They broke off the kiss, both breathless as Harry didn’t wait and lowered his head towards Draco’s neck almost like a vampire, as he kissed it roughly. He moved higher placing soft peppered kisses onto Draco’s earlobe and the nook of his neck. Draco softly threw his head back as he placed one delicate hand onto Harry’s neck and the other onto his soft hair. 

Harry’s hands were roaming over Draco’s back, as he sneakily moved one and made his way to the front towards the boy’s crotch. He smirked, feeling behind the trouser material something hard and erect underneath, as Draco let out a shuddering breath.

“Did you walk in here like this?”the boy who lived asked, quite surprised. 

Draco’s cheeks were flushing red as he looked down, “...no” 

Harry’s eyes widened, “You did, didn’t you?” 

“I really wanted to see you” 

“I can see that, for sur -” 

Harry was then distracted as he looked at something behind the other, his eyes surprised. 

Draco turned around to stare, thinking that they might have been caught but what greeted him was much more different. The room had changed around them, sensing what they needed. 

The towers upon towers of objects were gone, as now a single thing stood in the middle of the room with a rather remarkable presence — a bed. 

Neither of them said anything, shocked by the random appearance of the rather correct piece of furniture. 

Harry gulped, “Do you want to?” he asked, his voice soft. 

Malfoy nodded embarrassingly, but the yearning inside his pants was stronger than the pride in his head. 

He really did want this, he wanted Harry all to himself.

They walked to the bed, their hearts beating rapidly. 

Draco sat down first amongst the soft mattress and white comforter. 

He was wearing his uniform as he removed the navy sweater with the small green Slytherin crest on one side and threw it somewhere on the floor. He then moved towards the buttons of his white button up shirt, as he stopped when Harry, who had removed his own school sweater, had placed his hands atop his. 

“I want to take it off”, he said in a breathy whisper which made Draco blush more than he already was. 

The blonde-haired boy nodded understandingly as he dropped his arms to his sides allowing the other to remove his shirt for him. 

Harry slowly unbuttoned the shirt, with every button revealing more expanses of soft pale skin as he couldn’t help but notice the perky light pink nipples along the way. 

When he finished with the buttons he slowly pushed the light fabric down Draco’s arms until he took it off completely. 

Harry then fumbled with his own shirt, taking it off quickly and dropping it on the ground near their sweaters. 

Draco placed himself in the middle of the bed as Harry hopped on and sat in front of him. Draco couldn’t stop himself from looking at the other boy’s torso as he was lean and slightly built. Harry slightly tugged on the hem of Draco’s school trousers as he pulled himself closer and placed a quick peck upon the blonde’s lips. 

Harry looked down, seeing a visible bump on the front of Draco’s pants, he undid the button, as he pulled down the zipper. He removed the pair of trousers and pulled them down all the way to Malfoy’s knees. Seeing the visible outline of the boy’s hard appendage underneath the fabric of his rather matching dark green undergarments. Draco sat down as Harry then removed the remainder of the pants along with the boy’s soft pair of socks. 

Harry got closer to remove Draco’s underwear, as the other boy stopped him. 

“Remove your pants first, I don’t want to be the... only one naked”, he muttered softly, not meeting Harry’s gaze. 

Harry smirked, at seeing Draco’s shy disposition but he didn’t argue as he himself quickly removed his pair of school trousers and in the process threw his pants as well as Draco’s to the rather continuously growing stack upon the floor. 

“May I?” Harry asked, unbelievably nice. Which just succeeded in Draco feeling more turned on, as he nodded. 

Harry got closer to the other boy, noticing a wet spot on the dark green underwear, as he nearly snickered but stopped himself from doing so. He grabbed the hem of the pair, as Draco visibly shuddered at the feeling of Harry’s fingers upon his skin. The black haired boy slowly and teasingly brought the pair down, revealing the pale boy’s dick to the rather empty room. 

He could see how hard it was and the rather angry red-pinkish hue upon the head. 

Draco helped as he pulled down his undergarments the rest of the way, leaving them forgotten at the moment. He noticed Harry’s intense stare, as Draco breathed out a shaky breath closer to a moan than anything as his dick slightly twitched. 

Seeing Draco’s naked body was like seeing summer rain after a long drought. He was totally beautiful and flawless in every way Harry could think of. 

Harry’s hands slowly caressed Draco’s body as he gently grabbed the latter’s waist, as his hands moved up and up till his thumbs went over Draco’s small pink nipples playing with them. Draco moaned, as he slightly arched his back lifting himself slightly from the white comforter of the bed. Harry lowered himself as his lips wrapped around a perky nipple giving it a hard suck, while with his other hand Harry playfully pinched the other making Draco’s insides weak and his dick even harder.

Harry gave the nub a quick lick as he moved lower placing a warm kiss onto the other’s cute navel. He traveled further south meeting with Draco’s hard and erect organ, making Draco’s breath hitch feeling Harry’s breath near the sensitive skin. He lowered his head as he gripped Draco’s hardened shaft and gave the head a tentative lick, before circling his tongue around the head slowly, the taste of the other spreading onto his tongue. 

Draco shivered at the feeling, his legs shaking as Harry moved his mouth slowly down the length of the shaft before placing it in his mouth completely. He sucked lightly around the head, before going further down and taking more in. 

He bobbed his head slowly up and down, taking in as much as he could. Draco was a complete mess as a strewn of moans left his lips. Wanting to distract himself with something other than Harry’s lips around his dick, he moved his hands towards Harry’s crotch, his hand sneaking under the other’s underwear. He grasped the hard appendage with his left hand as Harry flinched in surprise. Draco was quite shocked at the size as he tugged on it with his soft hand moving his hand in a rather sloppy pace against the hot flesh. 

Harry started moving faster, sucking harder against the hard member making Draco moan, his hand stopping. He used the other hand to press it against Harry’s forehead feeling the lightning shaped scar ragged against the otherwise soft skin. 

“St-” , the blond boy managed to choke out. Harry’s bright green eyes looked up at him, as their intense gaze sent a shiver down Draco’s spine. 

Harry looked at Draco’s desperate eyes and got what he meant as he let go of Draco’s cock with a soft ‘pop’. Harry took the time to remove his boxers as Draco lowered himself into the soft pillows, a panting mess. 

They looked at each with not much to say as Draco pulled his legs up and bent them at the knee in a rather compromising position, giving the other quite a view. 

“Aren’t you too eager?”, Harry mentioned a smirk on his face. 

“ _Shut up, Potter_ ”, Draco said, his cheeks red as it didn’t stop him from stretching his legs further apart. 

Harry stared at Draco’s small pink hole, as he reached for the bottle of lube that had magically appeared at their side. He propelled himself forward, placing himself in between the other’s pale legs. 

He opened up the bottle before placing a generous amount of the substance onto his fingers, as he spread it around evenly. 

“You do know what you’re doing right?” Draco asked minutely. 

“Don’t you worry bout a thing, leave your precious ass to me” 

“I don’t know if to trust you after that response”, Draco said, mostly muttering to himself. 

“Come on, there’s nothing to it” 

“If you hurt me Potter... I’m going to-” 

The sentence however was left unsaid as his breath hitched, Harry had slowly traced over the rim of the nice pink hole with his finger slightly covered in cold lube. 

Draco took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, as Harry slowly pushed his index finger inside into the warm tight heat. He gave Draco a moment to adjust as he moved the finger in and out slowly.

After several seconds, he wiggled a second finger next to the first one making Malfoy’s body flinch as he scissored them, and moved them at a steady pace wanting to finish the process faster.

If you had told either boy earlier in the school year that this would be happening, neither of them would have believed it. Yet here they were Harry’s fingers deep inside Malfoy’s ass and the other boy wasn’t displeased about it. 

When he figured it was time Harry squeezed a third finger inside making Draco throw his head back feeling his ass stretching around the other digit. 

Moving the fingers as fast as he could, leaving the other boy a moaning mess. This continued until Harry figured the other boy was properly stretched and ready for the next event. 

Not wanting to wait any longer Harry pulled out the 3 digits, seeing Draco’s body visibly relax.

He smeared the leftover lube over his hand before roughly coating his dick with it. 

Moving closer between Draco’s legs, he aligned himself and slowly eased his way in, moaning as he felt the tight space inside pressing against his hard dick. He moved slowly backwards and forwards, getting used to the feeling. Before moving back almost all the way, faster than he had before.

“Not too fast,” Draco yelped, closing his eyes tight. 

“Don’t be a coward” 

“Who are you calling coward” Malfoy snapped back just in time before he groaned loudly, seeing stars as Harry thrusted in completely. 

“Are you going to tell your father about this per-chance?” Harry asked mockingly. 

Draco tried to look offended, but all he managed to at the moment was to look incredibly turned on. Potter didn’t wait for an answer as he pulled out almost all the way before roughly thrusting back inside, making Malfoy’s mouth form a silent ‘O’. 

Harry started thrusting at a steady pace, wanting to feel more of the soft tight heat squelching around his dick. 

Harry bent down making their bare chests touch, as the room felt even hotter around them. They kissed passionately, their bodies interlocked with one another as Harry’s hands wrapped around Draco’s precious light blonde hair as he tugged at the strands, making useless the time Draco had wasted in the morning to comb it down. Harry then gripped it around his hands a bit harshly as Malfoy made a slightly disagreeing noise at the back of his throat while Harry continued to play with his hair. 

At a particular hard tug followed by Harry thrusting himself in harshly, Draco separated from the kiss with a slight hiss, but Harry was quick to seal their mouths together again into another deep kiss, his tongue deep into Malfoy’s mouth. They separated as a small string of saliva tied them together for a moment as it broke off, both boys out of breath. 

“You got out of quidditch, why don’t you ride me instead”, Harry mentioned as he grabbed Draco by the arms, he fell against the blanket as he pulled Draco up in the process into a sitting position on top of him. 

_“The broomstick wasn’t in my ass”,_ Draco wanted to say but stayed quiet, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

He placed his hands against Harry’s chest for leverage as he shakily lifted himself up with a shudder, before lowering himself slowly down the length. He repeated the actions several more times guiding himself up and down the hard shaft.

He was bouncing lightly, moving up and down as best he could, arching his back as it hit a spot inside him. He could feel Harry even deeper in this position, as he could feel the other boy’s appendage deep inside roughly pressing against his prostate with every single move. 

Their bodies were sweaty as Harry took a moment to look up at Malfoy with admiration. The bright sunlight streamed in through the high windows making Draco’s blonde hair shine in the noon sun, reminding Harry of a botticelli angel. 

While Draco moved down, Harry moved his hips upward making the older boy mewl with surprise. 

He rocked Draco’s small frame up and downwards

As the noises from the bed echoed around the empty room seeming almost animalistic. 

Draco felt a strong hot feeling spread across his stomach, as Harry continually thrusted upward to meet Draco’s soft rocking. 

“I’m going to-” Draco barely let out before he came untouched with an almost high-pitched moan as his body jerked, closing his eyes tightly while spilling strips of white over Harry’s abdomen and his own. 

Harry didn’t give him enough time to come from his high as he started thrusting harshly at a faster pace making Draco yelp. It didn’t take long before he came inside the other boy with a groan. Draco shuddered at the foreign sticky feeling, as they stayed motionless in position, breathing heavily. 

Draco’s hair, usually prim and proper, was now askew and tousled as Harry took a last moment to stare at the other’s bright blue eyes. 

“Your hair’s a mess”, he mentioned as he pulled out roughly from inside Draco pushing him down onto the covers of the bed. Harry saw Malfoy’s gaping hole twitch around the empty air. Draco groaned as he pulled himself higher onto the pillows. 

“It’s all your fault, you know”, Draco said with a scowl that didn’t quite meet his eye and ended up looking more like a playful pout. 

Harry laughed it off as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Malfoy’s cheek, as he tiredly collapsed next to him on the pillows.They remained quiet except for their heavy breathing, until Draco broke the silence with a question. 

“Were you going to say yes to the girl who confessed to you?”the blonde boy asked staring at Harry, his head comfortably in the pillows. 

“No, I wasn’t. Why? You were jealous?” Harry asked, cuddling together their bare bodies against each other. 

“No...Only a little bit”, he mentioned upon seeing Harry’s knowing glance. 

**Author's Note:**

> 💋 This work is part of the Taste of Smut Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to the five senses: taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. 
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please do shower our content creators with kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Please check out the fest's tumblr for more posts and updates](https://tasteofsmut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
